One Night
by kpopgeek16
Summary: Tifa has been having nightmares for weeks, dreading that Cloud will walk out on the family for the second time. But all it takes is one night of bliss for her to realize that she never should have worried in the first place. ONE SHOT. RATED M FOR EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT.


Chapter 1

"Cloud…Cloud, no, don't go…Cloud!"

"Tifa!"

Tifa's mahogany eyes snapped open with a gasp to meet a pair of blue ones, looking down at her in concern. "Cloud? What are you doing in here?"

"You were talking in your sleep," came the deep, soft response. His voice always sent shivers through Tifa's body, and this time proved no difference. He was so close she could practically feel his body heat. So close…so unbearably close…

"Again?" Tifa sat up, folding her legs beneath her, and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. She knew what she had been dreaming about; it wasn't like her dreams had been any different these last few weeks. For a brief, lovely moment, it seemed like Cloud was happy to be back, happy to be a part of the family. Now that his Geostigma was gone, she had thought, maybe things would be different.

Now he was distancing himself again. And her dreams had become frightening, each one the exact same: Cloud walking out of her life for the second time. She was lucky that he had come back this once. But if there was a second time…what if he didn't return?

It made her breath catch just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry," she said now. "Go back to bed; I'm okay."

"Tifa, look at me." Once again the mahogany eyes met beautiful blue. She never grew tired of looking into Cloud's eyes. They were the most stunning eyes she had ever seen. But she couldn't focus on that now. Not when they looked so serious.

"What?" she asked, playing innocent.

"You're not okay," Cloud said in that low voice. "You…were calling my name. Telling me not to go."

"Was I?" Now she looked away, heart pounding. His gaze seemed to look into her very soul. His fingers touched her chin then, sending sparks throughout her body that nearly made her gasp, as he turned her head back to face him.

"Tifa," he said, "I'm not leaving again. I promise."

"Then…why have you been so weird lately? You've barely spoken to me or Denzel." She swallowed, but managed to keep her voice steady. "It's worrying me."

He didn't remove his fingers. "I've been thinking a lot lately. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Thinking about what? Zack?" She remembered him saying that he had seen the spirit of his dead friend all those weeks ago, along with… "Aerith?" The name came out choked, and to her disgust her eyes began to burn with tears. She was acting so childishly. She was 24, not 12.

"I think about them, yes," he said, "but that's only part of it." He looked at her seriously. "I need to know what's wrong. What you're not telling me."

Tifa swallowed again, though it was made more difficult by the increasing tightness that was gripping her throat. With a shaking hand she placed it over Cloud's, pressing it against her cheek, before hooking her fingers around it and lowering it to his lap.

"This…" She cleared her throat a bit. "This isn't really something that I can explain with words."

Cloud furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

This was the hardest part. If she went through with it, there was a chance he wouldn't accept it. And what would she do then? Living in the same house, seeing him every day…but no, this want the time to think of all that. She had to do this, one way or another. He finally would know how she felt.

Before she could think twice, she leaned forward, took Cloud's face between her hands, and pressed her lips against his. His posture immediately stiffened, and Tifa was just about to release him with a straining heart when he pulled her toward him, cradling the back of her head with a hand to deepen the kiss. In a haze of relief and joy Tifa wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies tightly together. Never breaking the kiss, Cloud shifted her onto his lap, and Tifa could feel the hard length of him pressing against her own area. She hooked her legs around his waist, rubbing up against him; Cloud made a sound low in his throat and probed his tongue inside her mouth, and Tifa shuddered at the delicious taste of him. This is what she had wanted, needed, for so long. She needed to be closer. So much closer. This wasn't nearly enough.

"Cloud," she groaned against his lips. The area between her legs smoldered, burned with intense heat. He slipped one hand up her shirt, caressing the skin of her side, stealing across her stomach with agonizing slowness. Tifa shuddered and nipped his lip as he neared one full breast, flicking his thumb across the nipple. It hardened instantly. This produced another growl from deep in his throat; in a swift movement he lifted her shirt up and over her head, exposing her bare breasts. He lowered his mouth and began sucking, rolling the nipple around in his mouth. Tifa tipped her head back, trembling with the pleasure, and the feel of his mouth against such tender areas.

But she still wanted more.

She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, removed his pants and boxers even more quickly. Cloud hooked his fingers around the thin waistband of her panties, and with the sound of tearing cloth they came off to lie in a crumpled ball on the carpet. Now they were skin to skin, their quickened breathing mingling in heated kisses, smoldering touches. He was full and ready against her, but there was something she wanted to do first.

"Tifa," Cloud forced out as she began tugging at one of his nipples with her teeth. He ran his hands down the smooth, flawless skin of her back as she began to lick her way down the muscled expanse of his chest. When her lips touched the firm swelling of his length, he sucked in a quick breath through his teeth. She ran her tongue around the base, cupping him gently, and then took him into her mouth. He groaned as she caressed him with her tongue, simultaneously massaging with her fingers. He was getting so close; they both knew it. Tifa stopped after a moment, and as soon as she did Cloud had her on her back. He spread her legs and positioned himself, not on his knees, but on his stomach. And when his tongue touched her folds, she felt as if she would explode from the fire raging from within them.

"Oh, oh," she moaned, back arching. Cloud dug his fingers into her thighs and continued to tease her, nipping and leaving burning trails with his tongue. He was done all too soon, but Tifa soon realized that this was the moment she had been waiting for all of her life, the one she had craved like oxygen for breathing. He leaned over her, captured her lips in a heart-stopping kiss, running his tongue inside like he was trying to memorize every inch of what it touched.

"You are beautiful," he murmured, nipping gently along the curve of her jaw. "Are you sure you-?"

"Yes, yes," she panted. She was so, so close, unbearably so. He laced his fingers with hers, pinning them to the bed; she felt the tip of him probe at her entrance, then slip inside of her, and it was as if the entire world had faded away into one monumental circle of pleasure, one that only she and Cloud were a part of. This was it, and it was as perfect as she had ever imagined it to be.

"Cloud, Cloud," she moaned as he began pumping. She moved her hips in time with each thrust. She wanted to take in every delicious inch of him, until it felt as if he were a part of her own skin. He forced himself deeper and deeper, and when he hit that one special area she let out a moan that made Cloud shudder. His thrusts quickened in pace, and so did Tifa's moans.

They both came in one monumental burst, and Cloud rolled over so that Tifa lay on top of him, his length still sheathed inside her. They clutched each other, panting, and their skin was slick with sweat. Gently he removed himself from inside her, and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Cloud," she whispered breathlessly, entwining one hand with his. "I…I love you, so much…"

"Shh," he murmured. He cradled her closer, kissing every available piece of skin: forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips. "I love you, too, Tifa. Just rest now." He ran the fingers of his free hand through the silky curtain of her dark brown hair until he knew she had fallen asleep. Very gingerly he pulled at one of the tangled sheets; he placed it over both of them, and then slipped into a contented slumber beside her.

****A/N: I wrote this extremely late, so it's not one of my best ones...but what did you think? Drop me a review, I don't bite ^^;**


End file.
